


A banned serpentine

by N_Dress



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Cheryl, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Mentioned FP Jones II, Mentioned Jughead Jones, Mentioned Sweet Pea, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Serpent Gang - Freeform, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Dress/pseuds/N_Dress
Summary: 'Come on Cher, you can't do this!'. Toni yelled behind the bedroom door, which was gracefully shut in her face by a furious Cheryl Blossom. 'Yes I can and I will!'.'Cheryl please. I'm sorry'.'Not this time Toni! This is on you. You can sleep on the couch tonight!', she said and it sounded like her final answer....So this little story is basically about how Toni messed things up and is banned to the couch.This is my first fic in english so please be gentle. Hope it isn't too bad but anyway enjoy!
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A banned serpentine

'Come on Cher, you can't do this!'. Toni yelled behind the bedroom door, which was gracefully shut in her face by a furious Cheryl Blossom. 'Yes I can and I will!'.

Toni rolled her eyes and scratched the back of her head. She loved her girlfriend dearly but sometimes she could be quite dramatic. The thing was, Toni fucked up this time. And she was sorry. She's been busy with her serpents lately and didn't have much time for her beautiful girl, who was obviously not amused. The gang got in trouble with the ghoulies and needed the help of all its members. It got tense with a few fights and Toni couldn't let her family down like that. She knew Cheryl understood but today she wasn't quite a fan of it. 

The redhead had planned a romantic candlelight dinner for Toni and herself, but unfortunately the latter received a call from Jughead, who informed her that Sweet Pea got in trouble. The idiot thought it would be a good idea to mess with the rival-gang all alone and got himself bruises and a really bad blue eye. He needed their help and so Toni had to cancel the romantic dinner with her QueenBee.

Toni knew that Cheryl was angry but she didn't expect her to be that angry. She was really sorry but it seemed like her girlfriend wasn't ready to talk to her. 'Cheryl, please. I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner. But you know I had to help the boys. You know how stupid they are...', she whined helplessly and knocked on the wooden door, hoping that her other half would calm down and grand her entrance. 

'Not this time Toni! This is on you. You can sleep on the couch tonight!', she said and it sounded like her final answer. No negotiations. Nothing, nada, niente. She was screwed. Toni sighed and leaned her forehead against the door. It was never her intention to hurt the redhead in any way. And to see her like that broke Toni's heart in thousand pieces. 

'Okay... as you wish but hear me out. I love you and I didn't want to hurt or disappoint you. I know you understand that and honestly I have no clue how I can fix this. But you are so important to me Cher and maybe later we can talk about what a huge idiot I am. Soo.. Goodnight.. I love you.' 

With that Toni took a step back and headed for the stairs to settle on the couch as commanded. Clearly she could take one of the free bedrooms but she wanted Cheryl to know where to find her. Just in case. So she took a spare pillow and blanket from another room and threw it on the black leather couch, which seemed cozy enough to get a restful sleep. The fireplace in front provided a nice and warm atmosphere, which she would gladly enjoy under different circumstances. She already missed Cheryl's warm body, after she laid down and tried to get comfortable. 

Toni was used to having the RedQueen by her side, cuddling, touching her, kissing her. She couldn't sleep without her anymore and it dawned to the pink-haired beauty how much she loved the girl upstairs. She messed up this time. She knew. But she wont ever give up to make Cheryl smile again. But for now it was...patience. 

The serpentine closed her eyes, listening to the safe crackling of fire and tried to get some sleep, even though she knew it was useless. After 15 minutes of silence she was near half asleep, when she heard quiet footsteps getting down the stairs. She stirred, not really asleep as she opened her eyes and saw a flash of red hair, which belonged to the one and only Cheryl Blossom. 

Cheryl looked at Toni with a frown, while the pink-haired beauty didn't know what to say or how to act. 'I am still mad at you and I will be at least til the end of the week. (It was Saturday). And you are right. You're a huge idiot. But...', she paused and sat down beside her girlfriend, who met her halfway and did the same. 'But you are my idiot and I love you too.'. Cheryl finished with a tiny smile, even though she was still mad at her girlfriend.

Toni smiled at the red beauty in her cute PJ's and took her hand in her own, before she set her mind into words. 'I'm so sorry baby. I know I messed up and you're right to be angry with me. I shouldn't have canceled our date, at least not like that. But I had no choice and..-'

'I know, TT. Don't apologize for that. I would have done the same. And I understand. I just... I guess I overreacted. But not because of the dinner or because you canceled. I was.. am just scared. Scared that something will happen to you. That you get hurt or worse..'. She was on the verge of tears and Toni knew what was troubling Cheryl. 'Oh baby... Come here.', she said and let her Queen move on top of her, before she laid back down on the couch. Cheryl hid her face in Tonis neck and planted a tender kiss on her skin right beneath her lips. The serpentine embraced the other girl with open arms and moved her lips to Cheryls forehead for a kiss as well, while she made sure the redhead felt safe and comfortable. 'I'm sorry TT. For yelling and banning you to the couch.'.

'It's okay babe. I kinda deserved it. But honestly Cher you don't have to worry about me. I will always find my way back to you. No matter what.', she promised and looked down at Cheryl, who leaned in to kiss her soft lips long enough to last. 'Good, because if you don't I will make sure you sleep on the couch for the rest of your life.', she answered and threw a cheeky grin at the pink-haired beauty, who knew her girlfriend wasn't one to make empty promises.

'...Noted', she answered with a nervous smile, while Cheryl relaxed in their embrace and laid her head back on Tonis chest. She hummed quietly, before she spoke. 'You know... I could always go with you.', she stated and pressed her lips together, waiting for Tonis reaction. The latter frowned, not quite understanding what the other girl meant. 'What do you mean, bebe?'.

Cheryl grinned, planting a kiss on Tonis neck. 'I mean as your partner in crime. I'm gonna go with you on your missions. Taking care, watching your back and the boys. I'm a good shot after all. Maybe I'll catch a gollum.'.

'It's ghoulies and absolutely not! How am I supposed to concentrate on the mission, when my mind is preoccupied with you? It'll kill me, if something happens to you, Cher. I can't do that.', she argued and felt the girl above her shift to look up at her. The redhead arched her brow and titled her head, while wearing a serious look on her face. 'Oh really? You mean like what I'm doing all the time? Sitting here, waiting, hoping you'll come home in one piece?'. She was getting mad again.

Toni was shaking her head. She didn't mean it like that but Cheryl got a point. Everytime she was leaving for a fight, she saw Cheryls worried face. But with today's exception she never told her to stay. No 'But's' No Or's no nothings. 'Just be careful' she always said. She sighed and looked down, avoiding the redheads eyes. 'Guess you are right. It's not fair and yes, now I'm feeling like a coward. But Cher it's a gang-thing. Only members allowed. I doubt FP or Jughead would be thrilled about a non-gang-member helping us out. They doesn't want to stay in anyone's dept.'.

She watched Cheryls mouth turn into a knowing smirk that left Toni wondering what her girlfriend was up to. Her mind was racing but she had no clue what was going on in that beautiful reddish head. Unless... 'Well if that's the case, I need to become a member of the mighty serpents. If that's the only way I can watch your back without getting in trouble with King hobo, so be it.'. Toni arched her brows and opened her mouth less for words and more for her disbelieve. She never imagined her RedQueen to choose willingly to be a serpent. She knew she had a difficult story with the gang and her brother who died under worst circumstances. 'Are you serous?', she asked after she found her voice again. 

Cheryl took Tonis hand in hers and squeezed gently. 'Babe.. I am serous. I know I had a difficult time with your gang for a wile and it wasn't always easy. But you are my life Toni and I want to be part of yours. Not because I need to take care of you. You can do that on your own just fine. But they are your family and you love them. And maybe... they can become my family too...'.

Toni was on the verge of tears hearing Cheryls words with pure honesty in her voice. She couldn't believe her luck finding such a wonderful, clever, sometimes difficult but surely sensational girl by her side. Sharing and going through good and bad times. In that short moment Toni realized she never felt this way for anyone. Unconditional love, acceptance and honesty. She was sure without any doubt that she found her Love of her life. And that 'happily ever after' didn't sound as a fairytale after all. 

'Cher... I don't know what to say. Are you really sure? You know I could never ask-'. 

'I am sure Toni. I promise.' The redhead smiled before she leaned down to press a long and lovely kiss on Tonis lips who met her halfway in return. Soft lips were dancing with each other promising to never let go. To never betray. And to never leave. It wasn't demanding, wasn't about passion or sex. This went deeper til the core of their souls. A love which only found in one in a million years.

After they shared a few more kisses Cheryl sighed and leaned her forehead on Tonis. The pink-haired girl smiled and embraced her RedQueen harder. 'So... I guess we need a new leather jacket for you.', she said caressing the other back with her hand. Cheryl laughed but nodded. 'I guess so. Lucky for all of us.. I look good in everything. Black Leather included.', she said.  
'I know. But...'. Toni stopped, a great idea forming in her head. Cheryl frowned and looked up at Toni. 'But...what?', she asked wondering what her other half had in mind. The serpentine smirked down at her shaking her head. 'Nothing.. I just remembered something', she answered and reminding herself to talk to FP about... well .. different colors for different things, if you like.

The redhead shrugged and leaned up to break off the embrace. 'Hey.. where are you going?' Toni looked confused not happy to leave the warmth of her girlfriends body. Cheryl smirked slowly, teasing and devilish like the QueenBee she always was. A smirk that's probably more evil than everything Toni imagined. 'Well...T.T. I am glad we solved our problem. But... ', Cheryl paused to finally get out of Tonis arms and her embrace. The latter let her but looked again out of confused by the action and sat up. '...I'm going back to bed and let you rest.'.

'Wha..What?! I thought we..-'

'Yes my love. You thought wrong. I am still mad at you and I am not inviting you back into bed. These are consequences for your actions which are not forgiven til tomorrow. But I love you. Sleep well ma Chere.' Cheryl leaned in to give Toni a last goodnight kiss and a devilish smile, before she left her beloved girlfriend with a stunned look behind.

Toni rolled her eyes and fell back into the soft couch, which was probably the only thing tonight to give her warmth and comfort. 'Way to ruin the moment Red...' She said, grumbling to herself but nevertheless finding the rest and sleep with a smile on her lips.


End file.
